


Issues

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, CFS, CFS/ME, Depression, Other, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Back again*<br/>When Chris is late for a rehearsal, the others get worried, only to be met with a lot more than what they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> References to suicides, self-harm, anxiety and depression. This is only a fan-made fanfiction and does not depict any true events.

“Where the fuck is he?” Craig said, smoking outside the studio. The cast had been waiting for Chris for well over an hour.  
“I don’t know.” Doug said, somewhat coldly, “But he needs to hurry up.We have to film these scenes today.”  
It was suspicious, Chris was never usually late.  
“Well, if he don’t come, then fuck ‘im” Craig said, breathing out the smoke he had just inhaled.  
The air outside was getting frostier as they waited. The other floor crew were outside too, bringing in electricals that were used yesterday for the outdoor location shoots.  
Robert shivered, “Well, he better get here soon, it’s getting really cold out here.”  
The others smiled, all thinking of the same reference.  
Dan piped up, “Why don’t I go and see what’s keeping him? Can’t be too long can he?”  
“Alright, you go. Just come back when you’ve finished.”  
The others agreed and all went inside the studio to get warm and begin rehearsing.  
Danny walked along the tarmac car park to reach Chris’ trailer. He had a strange feeling aabout him. He had been acting strange the majority of the week. Doug had been very cold with him and they often had meetings, often which involved Chris storming out of the room.  
“Chris?!” Danny shouted, banging his door. He looked around him for anyone else that might be watching. Everyone he could see was busy soriting out the set or costumes.  
He heard nothing.  
Danny tried again and placed his head against the wall of the trailer.  
He could hear a TV or radio playing, but no movement from inside.  
Danny decided that he needed to go in there. If Chris asked why he was in there then he would simply remind him that he was late and needed to be on set.  
Danny tried his key in the lock, hoping it would work. It went in the lock almost perfectly. It was a good job that all the cast members had the same make of trailer.  
 Danny turned it and the door opened.  
  
Danny walked into Chris’ trailer. It was cold and dark, seeming very different from his own. He walked around one of the walls into the ‘living area’. The TV was on, but there was no Chris there.  Where could be be? They hadn’t seen him leave the studio, and as far as he was aware, there was no evidence of him breaking out. Then, Danny heard Chris’ phone  ringing  from beside him. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom.  
Walking to the bathroom, he sensed that something wasn’t right. The bathroom door was adjar, not shut. He guessed that if Chris was in there, then he would have probably shut it.  
Danny pushed the door open and walked into the room. Then, he found him. Danny’s heart suddenly began to race as the sight of Chris scared him.  
He knelt down besides his curled body. His left shoulder and arm had been cut and he looked cold. He was unconscious, he knew that.  
“Chris?!” he said, moving him slightly.  
“Chrissy!” he shouted louder, hoping to wake him up. But he didn’t. He seemed to be asleep and only lightly breathing. He was only just alive. Dan got up and grabbed Chris’ phone from behind the door. He looked at the missed calls. For some reason, they were from Hattie. Danny found Chris’ contact list and called Craig.  
“Chris, where are ya?” Craig said, somewhat happily.  
“Craig, its Dan.” He said, very seriously  
“Dan, why you calling from Chris’ phone?” Craig asked suspiciously.  
Dan gulped and looked over at Chris, “You need to come to Chris’ trailer now. It’s urgent.”  
Before Craig could ask any questions, he hung up and knelt beside Chris again, keeping the phone close by in case anyone called back.  
He examined Chris’ hands for a sign of a weapon. He found a shard of sharp clear glass, one edge almost completely covered in blood. Dan flicked it away so it landed on the floor. He looked around for a sign of where it had come from. Then, he noticed a broken picture frame on the side of the room.  
He left the vicinity of the bathroom for a moment and looked at the photo frame on the carpet in the livingroom. It was of Chris and Monica.  
Danny sighed and placed it back down on the floor. He knew it wasn’t her specifically which had caused this to happen, but it must have been something else to do with the subject.  
Then, Chris’ girlfriend sprung to mind and he sighed. He had heard that she was breaking up with him from Craig last night. He had heard it from Alecks, one of Chris’ friends.  
He walked back into the bathroom and knelt beside him again.  



	2. Chapter 2

“Dan, what’s happened?” Craig asked, in part of his lister costume. It seemed that they had all been getting dressed when Dan called them.   
“Better not be a trick Dan” Doug said as they all came into the trailer.   
Dan lead them to Chris, who wa still on the floor. Dan didn’t want to move him.   
Craig knelt beside him and tried to awaken him.   
“Not again Chrissy come on.” Craig said whilst shaking him. He was being rough but he seemed desperate.   
“Again?” Dan asked, ‘this had happened before?’  
Craig sighed, “He’s done this before, passed out ‘n’ stuff on me. But after about five minutes he woke up. Not too sure about the arm though, looks like he got into a fight or something.”  
“Yeah, a fight with a shard of glass.” Danny mentioned quietly.  
“You mean to say he harmed himself?” Doug asked,   
Dan nodded and sighed deeply. He wasn’t sure how this would go down with the others.  
Everyone was silent for a few moments, probably thinking of reasons why.   
Then, Chris’ phone rang again, it was Hattie.  
“I’ll go get Suzy then, she may be able to help us.” Doug said and left.   
“Hello?” Dan answered the call,  
“Dan?” Hattie asked, “What’s going on?”  
“Hat, why have you been trying to ring Chrissy?” he asked, walking away from the others,  
“Because I’m worried about him.” Hattie replied,  
“Why? What’s happened?”  
“Can I come in and tell you, only I’m sort of in a Café right now.”   
“Alright, come later and tell me then.” Danny said and hung up.  
“Who was it Dan?” Craig asked, and walked over to him.  
“Hat. She was worried about him.”  
“Why’s that?” Craig asked  
“I don’t know.” Danny sighed and placed the phone bacn in his pocket.  
“What if they’re together?! I mean, Sally obviously broke up with him for a reason.” Craig joked   
“Why’s she ringing him for?” Craig asked, “Think they’re something?”  
“No Craig I don’t they’re together. Can you just be a little serious?” Danny replied forcefully and walked back over to Chris, “But whatever the reason is, I guess we’ll have to tell her what happened.”  
********************************************************************************************  
Suzy came 10 minutes after Doug had gone to get her,   
“Doug isn’t coming, he’s going to talk to the floor crew a while.” She said, carrying a first aid kit on her shoulder up the steps.   
“Oh right.” Danny said, ‘he doenst want to take the blame for this.’  
“Where is he?” Suzy asked them, getting into the living room.   
The others lead her to him and left her with him for about an hour.  
“So, what did happen to him Dan?” Craig asked, sitting on a stool by the window,  
“Why you asking me?” Dan answered,   
“Erm, because you found him like this.” Craig said, making up a cigarette.   
“Well, I don’t know exactly, I’m guessing he got angry, harmed himself and then went in there for some reason.”  
“Aah.” Craig said, the cigarete in his mouth, unlit  
“But, you know something though Craig, you’ve been with him the longest,”  
Craig changed positon on the chair, “All I know is that he drinks loads, gets tired like really easily and then crashes out in places. He nearly did it when we were rehearsing the other day.”  
“And that’s not what happened here, he got drunk, angry, harmed and crashed?” Dan replied,   
Craig shrugged his shoulders like a moody teenager and took his lighter out his pocket.  
Dan then decided to say it, he had wanted to since they had all met up,  
“What if something is seriously wrong with him?”  
“Like what?” Robert asked,  
“I don’t know. But there’s got to be something.”   
Then, Suzy came into the room, she seemed worried,   
“Guys, you’re gonna have to get an ambulance or something, he’s cold, like really cold. He could get hypothermia in this state.”  
“Why?” Craig asked,  
“Well, the reason he may have been in there was to wet his clothing and pass out.”  
“Oh,”Craig replied, seeming shocked,  
“What about his cuts?” Dan asked,  
“They’re deep but they will heal once they’ve been bandaged up.”  
“Ill go phone one then,” Robert said and went outside,  
“Im going to go smoke, cant stand this drama.” Craig moaned and followed Robert outside,   
Suzy then found the opportunity to question Dan, “Listen, do you know anything which may have made him, you know, like this?”  
Danny picked up the broken picture which he had hidden in the drawer,  
“The glass came from this that he used. They’ve broke up now for years but something about love must have triggered him. Craig mentioned something about a girlfriend but, I don’t know.”  
“Okay, thanks.” She smiled briefly and took the picture,   
Robert came back over to the two of them, “One’s coming now.”   
“Good, thanks Robert, now lets try and get him warmer.”


	3. Chapter 3

The cast waited anxiously in the studio café, waiting for news on Chris. It had only been an hour since he was taken away, they were all so worried about him.  
Danny still had Chris’ phone on him, just in case Hattie tried to ring back. He played with it in his hands for a while, thinking about him. What had made him to that to himself?  
Then, Doug came over to the table. He didn’t sit down, but leaned on the table, almost trying to assert his dominance over them,  
Danny hid the phone from Doug, hoping that he wouldn’t ask Dan to give it him,  
“What happening now Doug?” Craig asked,   
Doug sighed, “Well, we’re postponing filming today. We can still rehearse without him.” Doug said, it sounded like he was saying ‘ _its okay if Chris isn’t here, we don’t need him’_  
“Alright,” Craig replied,  
Doug then left without another word,  
“Well, Im not staying here morning him, I’m going out. Bob?” Craig asked,   
“Im going with him Dan, got to keep him sane.” Robert laughed and the two of them left Dan alone in the Café.   
Dan couldn’t stop thinking about what he had found in that room. He must have been so bad last night and he didn’t listen to him. He watched him closely but there were still no signs of him getting like that.   
After a few minutes, Hattie then came in.  
“Hi Dan.” She said cheerfully,  
“Hey Hat.” He smiled and offered her a seat.  
As she sat down, the façade faded and she seemed upset,  
“What’s wrong?” Danny asked, already knowing a possible reason,   
“How was he when you found him?”  
Dan sighed, “Not good, Im not going to lie he wasn’t good..”  
Hattie then closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply,   
“He cut himself last night didn’t he?”  
Dan nodded, “I assume so. There was a deep wound going from his shoulder to his arm.”  
Hattie held her breath, “Why didn’t I stop him.”  
Danny looked at her inquisitively,  
“He called me last night, seeming very depressed and that. I tried to put him off but, it wasn’t enough.”  
Dan placed a hand on Hattie’s. “it’s not your fault, I guess  it just happens.”  
“You have his phone don’t you?” She asked,  
“Yes.” Dan replied, “Why?”  
“Read through the messages he sent me.” She said,   
Danny managed to guess Chris’ pin code easily, and then found the messages.  
All of the messages that Chris had sent seemed to be very suicidal, saying he was useless, he didn’t deserve to be here and wanted to end it. All of Hattie’s replies consisted of her trying to prevent him from doing so.  
Danny sighed and placed the phone back on the table, he didn’t know what to tell the others, but he knew full well he wouldn’t tell Doug about these.  
“He mentioned something about ‘ _issues’_ but I don’t know what they are.”  
Then a conversation with Doug sprang to mind. ‘ _Chris, you can’t use your depression and anxiety to get around me.’_ Doug had said it in passing but now, it had some meaning,   
“Doug doesn’t give a shit does he?” Danny said, a hint of anger coming into his voice,  
“I guess not.”  Hattie replied, “ He scared me so much. I know there’s something wrong with him but, I don’t know what to do.”  
“We can try and make him feel loved? I guess that all we can do.” Danny replied.   
“But how? Sally broke up with him so, he may not feel anything.” Hattie sighed.  
“Well, I don’t know, but we’ve got to do something.”


	4. Chapter 4

“How long will we be here Dan?” Hattie asked him,  
“Don’t know, whenever the nurse says.” Danny said, watching the clock.  
It had been several minutes since they had got into the hospital, receiving a call to say that Chris would be awake soon.   
“Wonder why they called you?” Hattie asked, clenching her bag in her hand. She did that when she was worried.  
“Dunno. Guess Doug told them to.” Danny then looked around the room.   
The walls were very white and the seats reminded danny of an airport waiting room. After getting those thoughts out of his head, he began to think about Chris. How would he be when they would see him?   
Hattie placed her head on Dan’s shoulder,  
“I really hope he will be okay.”  
Then, a tall man came over. He had white facial hair and seemed very old. His blue uniform enhanced the colour of his hair.  
“Danny and Hat?” He asked them, his voice was very calming,  
“Yes,” Danny said and they both got up.  
“Follow me.” He said and they followed close by.  
As they walked through the emergency ward, they saw several bays of patients, most of them male. Majority of them were asleep. One of the patients in there seemed to be very young, in his late 20’s Dan predicted. He seemed to walk around quite a bit and didn’t seem very ill.  
_‘Wonder what’s up with him?’_ Dan thought. He found it strange how he wasn’t being forced to his bed.   
Hattie felt nervous, “Dan, what if he’s you know..,”  
“What, naked? They know you’re coming too Hat.”dan reassured,  
Then, a younger doctor came to the door, “Doctor Hillary, I’m still treating him at the moment.”  
“Okay.” Doctor Hillary said to the Doctor.   
He then turned to Danny and hattie, “That’s a student doctor, Doctor James. He’s been under me for several days now, so should know the correct ways to treat patients.”  
“Whats he doing to him?” Danny asked him,  
“Probably ensuring he is okay.” Doctor Hillary smiled,  
Then, Doctor James exited the room and smiled at Dan and Hattie,  
Doctor Hillary turned to the two of them again, “Look, he may be a little shaken, he’s just recovered from another blackout and well, seemed to try and hurt himself again last night.”  
“Oh.” Hattie said, worried,  
“Don’t worry, we caught him before he could do anything drastic.”Doctor Hillary said seriously.  
The two of them looked at eachother. Did they really want to see him, especially now,  
“Let me just check on him.” The doctor said and walked into the room. After a couple of minutes, the doctor popped his head around the door and nooded for the two of them to come in.

When Danny and Hattie came into the room, they felt sorrowful as to what they saw. Chris seemed to be asleep. He seemed to calm lying there. His left arm was almost completely bandaged and on his right, he was connected to some kind of machine. He was clothed, but his left arm was not,  so they could get to the wound.   
“We’re having to warm up his blood a little. He still isn’t the right temperature; too cold.” The doctor said and walked over to the machine.  
Hattie felt a little sick as to the thought of blood being pumped around him.  
The doctor then removed a mask from around Chris’ mouth, “he should wake up soon, just give him time.”  
Hattie and Danny sat besides him and watched him colesly. The doctor checked Chris’ files to ensure he had taken the correct armounts of water etc.  
They waited anxiouslty for him to wake up.  
Then, Chris stirred slightly, his right arm moving the machine slightly.  
“Chrissy?” Danny asked and came a little closer to him.   
Chris opened his eyes. He seemed confused and scared, although, that was how he always felt.  
He focused on Danny and then looked around him.  
“Where the hell am I?” he asked,  
“Hospital.” Dan replied simply. He watched Chris’ hands. He seemed to be playing with them a lot.  
Then, Hattie came closer, she seemed mildly upset.  
Chris noticed her and sighed, “Im sorry Hattie…”  
“You scared us to death, what made you do this?”  
Chris breathed a little faster, scared and upset, “I never meant it”  
“ I know Chrissy, but she does have a point, why did you?”  
Chris turned away from them, “Just, life.”  
“What about it?” Hattie replied,  
Chris sighed, “Everything. Doug doesn’t give a shit, Suzy didn’t, my dad wouldn’t, so I though, why don’t I just leave?”  
“And leave us behind?” Danny said, perhaps a little too forcefully,  
Chris sighed, “Well, if you have what I do, you kind of want to every day. I guess now Doug woll realise just how bad I am.”  
Hattie glanced down at her phone. It was Doug.  
“But Chrissy, I understand. I was trying to save you last night remember?”  
“yes, and you did a great job.” Chris smiled,  
Hattie became confused, “How? You still attempted?”  
“Yes but, I didn’t go so far as to kill myslelf. I only wanted to just, maime myself, show doug what I have.”  
Danny then piped up, “So, did you drink last night?”  
“No,” Chris replied, glancing at the celing for a moment, “I didn’t, why? Did craig mention it?”  
“yeah, he said you do it sometimes when your pissed.”  
“Well, I wasn’t, I may have sounded it but, I didn’t.”  
“Sure?” Hattie and Danny chorused,  
Then, Dcotro Hillary joinded in, “his toxicology report (?) said that he hadn’t consumed any liquids for about an hour.”  
“Not even alcohol?”  
“No alcohol was even present.”  
Danny and Hattie became even more confused. Chris turned to them,  
“Its because of, what I have.”  
“What do you have?”  
Chris sighed for a moment, then said, “ have you noticed I get tired a lot ‘n’ don’t seem that well all the time.”  
“Yes, kinda.” Danny replied,   
Hattie remained silent,  
“Irs because of my condition. I have this thing called CFS, Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. I get tired and ill a lot basically.It also called Myalgic…something,”  
“Myalgic Encephalopathy.” The doctor said,  
Danny looked at the Doctor, but he just nodded.   
“Wow.” Danny replied, “That’s, something.”  
“And I also have depression and anxiety to top it off, but I guess that was obvious enough.”  
“So, those meetings...”  
“They were about my CFS and me tryingto arrange different times with Doug so I could sleep a little.”  
“And wouldn’t he listen?” Danny asked,   
“What you think? You’ve been there.” Chris said simply, looking at his arm.  
“yeah,” Danny sighed.  
They were silent for a moment. Both feeling awkward as to the current situation.   
“You told Craig im here?”  
“They know that you’re in hospital,  but, the Doctor called me to come in. The others are rehearsing.” Danny said,  
“Oh”  
“I can get him for you if you want?” Hattie said,  
“No, don’t Hat. I don’t want to waste their time.” Chris sighed and placed his head back. He felt useless.  
“you wont waste their time Chris, they may want to see you.”  
“What, Craig will want to see me? He’ll probably judge me.He already thinks Im attention seeking.”  
“He wont” Hattie said, “Im sure he wont.”  
Chris closed his eyes for a second. Danny and Hattie didn’t know what to do about him. He was obviously in a bad way, and they could think of nothing which would help him.  
The doctor then came over to him and spoke quietly to him. Danny and Hattie looked at one another.  
“Is it best that we leave?” Hattie asked the doctor,  
“I’m afraid so.” The doctor said and ushered them out the room.  
  
Doctor Hillary brought Hattie and Danny into his office, Doctor James was in there, lying on his couch.   
“Look lively James.” Doctor Hillary said cheerfully and sat the two of them down.   
“Whats this about?” Danny asked,   
“Well, I don’t know whether it would be a good idea to bring anyone else here for a while. In his state, it seems that he hates company right now. I think the best bet is to leave him alone and let us deal with him.”  
“alright, will you call us if there’s anything else up with him?” Dan asked,   
“I will.. But, we also have a fear that he may attempt again. He seems so low right now that he could potentially try to reopen the wound on his arm. We will keep an eye on him for you.”  
“Thank you sir.” Hattie replied , giving a small courtesy as she stood up.   
Danny followed her close behind as they left the ward.  
  
“He looked bad didn’t he?” Hattie said over her tea.   
Danny glanced into his, “yeah, looks like we got his stuff all wrong.”  
Hattie placed her hand on Danny’s. He seemed a little cold.   
“We weren’t to know. Hes too introvert isn’t he?”  
“I guess so. But, hows Doug going to know? We have a script to rehearse.”  
“yes well, there is that.” Hattie said, “Well Dan, I don’t have anything to rehearse, so Im basically free.”  
“yeah but, you don’t really want him around all the time do you?” Danny asked,   
“I wouldn’t mind it.”  
Then, a light bulb went off in Danny’s head, “Why don’t he stay round ours for a while, you know, so we can watch him?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t think I have enough room for him.”  
“That’s alright, me and Craig can do it.” Danny smiled,   
It was a perfect idea, Chrs woldnt have to stay in hospital all the time being watched, one of the cast could do it for them. Sure, it would mean that he would be having to move around places and they would have to stay over Chris’ for a while, but it wouldn’t hurt would it?


End file.
